User talk:Pulse daemon/Archives/2012-06-17
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Archived on 12:58, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh Why? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I understand. I deleted the pictures a while ago, but I added only the Unique and a couple of Super Unique equipment. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Piekron Thanks for uplaoading the "moving" pic which I suggested. And I'll put it on my webcam. -- 16:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Being a Rollback Congrats for being a rollback bro! -- 14:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hoshipon Shop I've asked a few people on pataponzoo, and with myself not having gotten one, I'm 99% sure that its not possible to buy weapons from Hoshipon Shop. I'm not sure who started the rumor, but i would highly recomend keeping it off the wiki until it can be proven with a picture or video. Ndog921 18:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I was unable to pst on your blog about the gifs but thanks for adding them! you will find your bowmunk one moving about my page! thanks a million! (if you dont wqant me to use it let me know and i will take care of it. thanks again) Tweet Tweet 12:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know the frame limit, but the gif was a bit long. I only deleted it because TJ had added it to his page the wrong way and managed to glitch up the recent edits section. I shorter and better quality version would be better :) Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Request Please add an appropriate heading to your request. Make sure to sign your post. Animated GIFs *'Rottenlee Ravenous': Charibasa, Yumiyacha, Cannogabang, Oohoroc PATAFONT Signatures Others Zahuna Stuff Hey, thanks for the advice... I did make a draft... :P Just so i know what to fix in the future, could you tell me what i did wrong? thanks. Zahuna 03:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks pulse. I have a question about sandbox. Do you just post on the page with all the writing on it? Aaaaand.... how do you make a cool signature? xD Forgot to sign. Zahuna 04:16, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks again pulse. I'd love to know how to make a cool signature, but i've got band now (at 7 in the morning >.<) I'll be on after school. Cya later, Zahuna 13:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for My signature! its Pretty much ust like i imagined it! You mentioned in your post, add it to your preferences, but i'm not sure how. Thanks again, Zahuna 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Woot! Thanks pulse, now i can actually use it xD 14:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Pulse. Its been a while since we've spoken, but I have one question. Can you give me instructions on how to get cfw? It would be a big help, and i could then post videos of levels etc. I know your computer access is limited right now, so reply when you can. Thanks, 21:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It looks like I have no choice but to thank you, so thanks! Zahuna 21:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can you fix my signature and remind me how to make it work in preferences? Thanks. Admin You're an administrator now. Congratulations :) I know you're currently inactive and all, but yeah. You can now; *Block people *Delete pages/images *Undelete page/images *And other stuff which I forgot } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratz Congratulations on becoming an admin. I wish you luck, 05:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Only Exclamation Marks Could Describe My Thoughts Nice seeing you again. Will we see you more often now, or is this another one-off? If you're coming back... Welcome back! :D If you somehow manage to figure out who I am, keep it to yourself. Anyway, nice hearing from you. 23:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks to your comment, 1 edit to go to get 900 edits. BTW, you got your internet back? “ Keh hee hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item! Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado! *Plop* Elixer of eternal life?! That has to be rare! Naughtyfins... Is she a Rare Item? Wait, are watermelons rare? A window without glass? That sounds rare! Indomitable? That sounds rare!? Toothpick, is that a Rare Item? A gander! Is that a rare item?!” 17:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Guestbook Stuff Thanks for trying to improve my guestbook, I appreciate it. I'll go see if it works soon. For future reference, could you please check with me before editing my userspace? Thanks. [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ']] 22:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Weird Popup Thing That used to happen to me, but I think it's just a glitch. If it keeps coming up, go to the page where you were left a message. If it comes up again, click X on the popup. If in doubt, clear your Internet browser cache. Those are all things that helped me. 22:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) 365 days Thanks :) And I see you have returned. Or at least become more frequent. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, that's nothing much, just some code I copied from a Call of Duty Wiki Admin :P Anyway, code is always meant to be shared and copied, most code you'll see me use is probably past 4th hand-down. Anyway, enjoy the new tools. 20:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :About the .js, on the page, at the top, it should say how to refresh your browser to get it working, if it is not, then it may take a bit to start up. Though I don't see any problems with your .js page. :As for the signatures in template, I deleted the one I don't use anymore. but, anybody is allowed to have their own templates, if you want, we can put wiki templates (like stub, bad edit, more pictures, etc.) into their own category ("General Wiki Template"), though I see no problem of me (or anybody else) having their own template. 01:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that is why we have page history and user contributions, is it not? To know who edits what page and when. We could easily tell if it not the user in question. User fraud is a blockable offense, so action would be taken in such a situation as well. Why I still can't have my signature as it's own template baffles me, especially considering that Template:Sig/Smilular is already in a sub-category of templates ("Template:Sig"). ::I hate comparing this wiki of modest size to my home wiki (Call of Duty Wiki), but as a wiki of over 4,000 pages, we do have a template-signature system similar to how I named mine. And it has worked for years now with little problem, it's a stable and working system to have in play. An added bonus it also decreases how much space is taken up by signatures, for example, your sig in source mode takes up 11 lines (not to mention Rah's signatures take up about 2,200 bytes on a page (due to over-complex source), while mine takes up a mere 100 or so bytes. 02:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi !(Allo !) You leave me a message on my talk page. I speak french because i live in the french part of canada(québéc). I create somes pages in french patapedia like: Patapon 2, Patapon3 and home page(i edit Patapon 1 page) Emilioyo 23:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC)EmilioEmilioyo 23:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Translation Project Nice page, better then mine. Unfortunately I won't be on as much for personal matters, so don't expect a lot from me for the next couple of days. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 07:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Cookies! I hope they're solved as well. Only logging in because people were making fun of Dubstep... I wonder who that could be. Just a Reply To be fair, i am still relativly new user here at Patapedia(less than month actually.) I am not used to some of the things here. I didnt thougth that Blog posts would be that bad. I just wanted to say it. I shall use talk pages from now then. And cut some slack! Im not native english speaker. Dont except perfect english from me. :p TMaakkonen 11:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) GIFs About your image, the door is a bit useless to the image, so crop it if you want to. And did you see my Animated GIFs request? I also added Cannogabang and Oohoroc. Please upload those soon. Thanks ''“ The path awaiting me could lead to danger or death, but it is only my path, so I shall take it, and face my fate. Keh hee hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item! Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado! *Plop* Elixer of eternal life?! That has to be rare! Naughtyfins... Is she a Rare Item? Wait, are watermelons rare? A window without glass? That sounds rare! Indomitable? That sounds rare!? Toothpick, is that a Rare Item? A gander! Is that a rare item?!” Re:Limemail Yes, it was concerning your rights. I was seeing how long it would take before you noticed :P I had asked some users to edit that wiki, but I didn't realise that it meant I couldn't adopt it. It's ok, because I promised Emilioyo that we would use his/her wiki if the adoption failed. It will be a lot easier to just use his/her one then to try and get another user who speaks spanish to adopt the other one. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat, assuming you take up the job. Forums You sure are dedicated to this forum revival thing. To be honest, I'm sick of this wiki being compared to other wikis. A thematic name? I was happy with a couple of improvments, but this is getting ridiculous. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC)